1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to racks for storing and dispensing a plurality of items, particularly dental trays.
2. Prior Art
Certain medical items are frequently used, and it desirable to store such items in a manner which facilitates dispensing. For example, where the items are dental trays for making dental impressions, it is desirable to have a rack for storing the trays when not in use, yet which conveniently dispenses them when needed. The rack should also be easy to fill as the dental trays therein are depleted.
While the prior art discloses various racks and the like for storing a plurality of items, the prior art does not teach or suggest a rack having the aforementioned properties. For example, Zimmerman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,251, discloses a rack for supporting a plurality of dental trays by their respective handles. The rack, however, is only designed to hold the trays as the impressionable material therein sets, and is not designed or intended for storing and dispensing the trays prior to use.
Haverson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,791, discloses a dental impression kit comprising a plurality of dental trays stored in a support member comprising a filler material, such as expanded foam. It will be immediately apparent, however, that this approach to storing dental trays is not space efficient. Rather, the appeal of this device is its portability.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rack for conveniently storing unused dental trays and dispensing them as needed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rack of the aforementioned type which is also easily refillable as the dental trays therein are depleted.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a dental tray specifically configured to cooperate with a rack of the aforementioned type.